The Headmasters Daughter
by Bubbles1
Summary: When Amy Dumbledore becomes great friends with Harry, he knows Hogwarts will be even more fun, he just didn't realize how much more it would be. OK peeps, i have no clue why Fanfiction says there are 3 chapters to this story when i just finished hte 2nd
1. The meeting

~Ok peeps, here's how it's going to happen

~Ok peeps, here's how it's going to happen. Harry is at the Weasly resident for the summer after the tri-wizard competition. Ok. Good. This is my first Harry Potter fic. So if I get something wrong. (Which I no doubt will ^_~) just drop me a line at [Animelover911@hotmail.com][1]. I'll fix it ASAP. ~

part 1~ the new girl.

It was summer again at the Weasly residence. Bill and Charlie were by for a quick 3-day visit. Much to their dismay however, Mrs. Weasly had sent them right to work, helping Percy, Fred, George, Harry and Ron de-gnome the garden. Ginney was trying to help, but she kept blushing when she looked at Harry and eventually went off somewhere. 

"Hey Harry! Catch" he looked up in time to see a large gnome come hurtling toward him, teeth bared. Ducking just in time, Harry glared at the twins, Fred and George, while brushing off his robe. 

"Really you two, your awful" Percy sniffed, grabbing a gnome. 

Exchanging wicked looks with his twin, Fred pulled out his wand. Percy suddenly went rigid, dropping the gnome who scampered off into the bushes. He fell with a loud thock, stiff as a board. Fred fell against George, laughing like they couldn't stop. And that's just what happened. Bill had taken out his wand and the poor twins couldn't stop laughing.Soon all sorts of spells were flying through the air. Harry was quite relieved to find that all though Bill and Charlie were quite powerful and could be dangerous against in a wizarding match, that they were using spells from the same level as himself and Ron. Soon, they stopped, out of breath from ducking and laughing. Letting Percy up, they collapsed on a bench. Suddenly a loud Pop was heard. Glancing upward, all present saw a bundle fall from about 10 feet in the air to land close to them. 

Harry gasped when the bundle moved, and a girl stood up. She was no older then Ron, and her Blue robes had a kind of white goop on them. Picking up her wand she pointed it at herself. Saying a word Harry couldn't make out, the wand tip exploded, covering her in a white light. When it vanished, he noticed that her Robe was sparkling slightly. Her brown hair reached about mid-back and she was quite small. Looking up, she noticed that she had an audience. Smiling brightly, she looked from face to face.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that peeps." 

George stood up at the sound of her voice.

" Welcome to our garden of weeds" he drawled, bowing low. "George Weasly at your service, my fair lady."

Giggling slightly, she took his proffered hand, playing along.

"The pleasure of meeting you is all mine, Sir George. Maiden Amy Dumbledore greets you warmly"

'Dumbledore…' Harry thought 'the only other Dumbledore I know is Albus, the headmaster at Hogwarts.' He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the others introducing themselves. Ron elbowing him in the rib broke his stupor. He looked up and saw Amy looking at him quizzically. 

"Harry Potter" he mumbled, expecting her eyes to go directly to his scar. However, her eyes stayed locked onto his.

"Hmm, the winner of the tri-wizard competition, master of disguises, and a young man who has a tendency to go around the castle after hours." Amy said, her eyes twinkling just like Albus's. Harry felt himself blush.

"Yup, that's our Harry" Fred said, slapping him on the back.

"Uh, if your Dumbledores daughter, how come you don't go to Hogwarts? And why don't people know about you?" Ron blurted out. 

Bill elbowed him in the ribs, reminding him to keep his manners. Noticing the elbow Amy smiled.

"S'no problem Bill. I don't take offense easily. Anyway, no one knows about me because my dad's really important figure. Very few people would hesitate to kidnap me to get to my dad. When he felt I was sufficiently trained to protect myself against such attacks, he would let me come to Hogwarts. I've been keeping up at home with my tutor, even though I'm quite far ahead at home. I'm a quick learner. I know most of the Dark Arts now, so Dad's letting me come back to Hogwarts." 

"Back?" Percy asked, extremely interested.

"I used to come with my dad to stay at Hogwarts for the winter and spring breaks, that's how I know all the teachers."

"Hey, How come you know how to apparate? Aren't you too young to do that?"

Amy smiled Slyly at Percy's question.

"Well…uh…let's see, since I'm such a fast learner I kinda went ahead in the books, and i didn't apparate here. Paul, my tutor, and I were have a little spelling match. He hit me with a no-magic spell, hence the white goop, Then apparated me out here. I can use these spells because I'm with an experienced teacher, learning things. There's.. uh…allowances for me. Dad demanded that I know these spells, so, 'cause of his standard position, I was allowed to practice **only **under close supervision." 

"What house did you stay in?" Harry asked, praying it wasn't Slytherian.

"Gryffindor" 

Fred and George let out a low cheer.

"Well. I must get going, see you guys on the Hogwarts express. Bill, Charlie, I'll see you guys again soon I hope. Bye Percy"

A small pop later and she was gone. 

"Do you two know her?" Percy asked the two eldest Weasly's. 

"We used to baby-sit her at Hogwarts," Charlie began, chuckling, "she was a handful that one was. You best watch out for her guys, that one is trouble on wheels. She's worse then our own two miscreants"

~I know that was short peeps, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Anyway…. (I ramble if you haven't noticed) here's the deal. I get 5 reviews I start to work on the second chapter. Ok? Good. ^_^~

   [1]: mailto:Animelover911@hotmail.com



	2. A secret revealed

~ You know what

~ You know what? Some of you guys are such damn perfectionists! Oh well, you flame me, I laugh at you. However, I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism into account usually changing my story to help. I know there were several questions raised on last chapter. If you guys/gals have any questions, don't hesitate to ask at [Animelover911@hotmail.com][1] Ideas are welcome, and since I have such a god-awful imagination, I would appreciate them. By the way, for the love of god, I cannot get Hagrid's accent right, so he's gonna speak normally. Ok? Oky dokey. See, I'm rambling again, man, I do this a lot. Great job on the 5 reviews chaps and chapesses. Here is chapter 2. ~

Harry and Ron are at Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and get their school supplies for the next year.. 

"Harry! Ron! You won't believe who I just saw!!" Harry and his friend turned at the sight of a very happy Hermione pushing through the crowds toward them. Harry dearly hoped it wasn't Gilderoy Lockhart. The girl arrived breathless, leaning on Ron's shoulder as Crookshanks peeked out from her bag. 

"Slow down Herm-own-ninny" Ron teased; saying her name like Krum had done last year at the Tri-Wizard competition. Shooting a glare at the red-haired boy, she turned to Harry. 

"Mr.Dumbledore is here! He's with some girl I didn't recognize, but I would know him anywhere." 

"We know, that's Amy, she's Albus's daughter." Ron said, extracting himself from Hermione. Hermione looked up at him, clearly puzzled.

"But Dumpledore never had any family, he didn't marry, so how could he have a daughter?She doesn't look anything like him anyway."

Harry merely shrugged as he looked at his list of things to buy.

Book of spells level 4 

_Transfiguration for moderate students_

_Potions- the ones you need to know-_

Plants and Herbs for the wizarding world 

_ _

And several others. He also needed to get his robes lengthened. Hermione and Ron were still talking when he heard them gasp and fall silent. Looking up, he noticed that half the street had stopped and were staring, open-mouthed, at the pair that walked toward them. Amy and Albus, oblivious to the stares continued on their way, Seeing Harry and Ron, Amy stopped, saying something to her Father, he nodded and she walked toward them. Harry noticed that the crowd had started to murmur in wonder; also, Hermione's knees were shaking slightly.

"She's coming over here!!" Hermione's voice was an excited hiss. 

"Harry, Ron," She greeted, "And you are.."

"Hermione Granger, Miss Dumbledore! I am honored to meet you!" Amy merely looked at Hermione, her face a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Please, let's skip the formalities, call me Amy. I take it you're here to get your supplies for next year?"

Harry nodded.

"Your welcome to join us if you like" Ron offered. 

She nodded thankfully, looking to her father; he gave a nod and kept walking. Amy turned around, seeing all the people staring at her, she blushed. Pulling her friends in to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

"I'll pay" she said, laying several coins on the counter. 

Seeing his customer, the bartender merely shook his head, pushing back her money. 4 pumpkin beers were placed in front of them. Amy sighed.

"News travels fast around here, I wish people would just treat me like normal person, instead of all this fancy-"

"IF IT ISN'T AMY DUMBLEDORE!" 

A great voice boomed out, Harry smiled as he recognized it as Hagrids. He lumbered forward, grabbing Amy off her stool and wrapping her up in a big bear hug. She smiled happily, laughing as the giant swung her around.

"Put me down Hagrid, I'm 16 now, not 6" 

The groundskeeper however, had other plans. Giving her such a huge kiss that Harry actually pitied her. Releasing the girl Hagrid stepped back, taking in the person before him.

"Well, I must say missy, you have grown up." 

Amy politely excused herself, heading off to the girls room to wash Hagrids, 'kiss' off. 

"um..Hagrid, I didn't think Dumbledore has a daughter.."

Hermione stated quietly. At this Hagrid's face turned sad. He leaned in, as if sharing a horrible secret. 

"She isn't really his daughter…She's uh..kinda different. Not even I know how she got to be his daughter, but I wouldn't mind knowing, Professor Mc.Gonagell doesn't even know. I haven't got the nerve to ask Albus myself." 

At this, Hagrid excused himself gruffly, mumbling something about grounds keeping. Harry's eyebrows knitted inthought, how could Amy be his daughter, but not, very confusing, it wouldn't be polite to ask, but he wanted to know. He decided to wait until the time was right to ask. He was still pondering the matter when Malfoy walked in. 

"Ahh, Harry potter, and Weasly, I see your family can now afford proper clothes" he said, seeing Ron, who was now a bright shade of pink. Hermione gritted her teeth as she was about to step up and slap Draco. At that moment however, Amy appeared back, clean and refreshed. Harry didn't know if she had heard the remark, but her brown eyes had darkened slightly. Malfoy wrinkled his nose at her.

"Great another celebrity, and how are you miss. Amy, horrible I hope!" 

Amy smiled coyly back at him, the sarcasm in his voice enough to curdle milk. 

" I'm quite well, thank you for asking Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you were so kind and caring." 

Her voice matched Draco's perfectly and the latter glared at her, slowly reaching into his robes to grab his wand. Ron, Harry and Hermione all knew that when things didn't go Malfoy's way, he got violent. They were about to warn their new friend when she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that Draco" she stated, her voice cold, "if you remove your wand, I'll take it as a sign of aggression, there for I can respond anyway I like, and since I know a heck of a lot more dark spells then you, it wouldn't be a smart way to start our friendship. Me turning you into a Ferret and bouncing you off the walls, like my good friend Moody did last year. Or maybe I could get Mr. Fudge to fire your Father. My own dad has quite a bit of power on his side, being the most powerful and respected Wizard in the world."

As each word had rolled off her tongue, Malfoy had gotten a deeper and deeper shade of red, now he was a deep crimson. Amy's eyes sparkled with humor. With a snarl he plunged his wand back into the robes he wore, pointing a trembling finger at the girl he choked out some words.

"You've made a bad choice in picking me as an enemy lady. I will not hesitate to see your precious Father or you take a nose dive. You have made me a mortal enemy. Someday I will be glad to face you, without your wand, where I can beat you like you deserve." 

With this said, he turned and stormed out of the tavern. Amy went to sit down when she noticed everyone in the three broomsticks was staring at her, even her friends.

"He'll have enough trouble passing his courses this year, then to worry about me." 

She stated to the room. Nervous laughter echoed for a minute before normal conversation continued.

"You were great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've never seen Malfoy that angry before, I loved every minute of it." Ron said, eyes shining.

The quartet left the tavern, but not before Amy had placed several coins on the counter and turned before the bartender could pass them back. They entered _Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions _to get their robes redone. Upon seeing her new customers, the lady in charge set up a din.

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere. I got Harry Potter and Amy Dumbledore in my store at one time. T'ats got to be a record of some kind. Fer gosh sakes you two! 'Ogwarts now is it. EEEE! I'd sure love to be goin to that great school, wit the two of you goin there. Your friends must be ever so proud!" 

All four teens felt their faces go red. Amy stepped forward. 

"we'd like to get our new robes fitted for the semester ma'am" 

"ooh, well ain't you got the manners there little missy. I sure as 'eck can fit youse lot up with something to…" 

She droned on and on. Ron noticed she said good golly, a lot under her breath. Soon all four were on stools, with several witches hemming. Amy sighed loudly enough for Harry to hear, as he was standing beside her. Noticing her drawn expression, he smiled at her sympathetically. He knew how she felt, constantly being babbled about and stared at. She returned the smile, though her face seemed to brighten somewhat. 

As Harry and Ron were heading home with floo powder, he remembered the great day vividly. Stepping into the green flames he said clearly.

"The Burrow" 

Seconds later he stood in the Weasly's family kitchen, just in time for dinner. He was met with a series of questions.

"Did you see her?"

"was she there?"

"did she talk to you?"

Mrs. Weasly shooed the twins off, giving Harry a careful look.

"Who are my boys talking about Harry? They haven't been quite about her this and her that, Yet they won't tell me who this she is!"

Ron appeared beside Harry in time to hear the question. 

"Oh, she is Amy Dumbledore, we're sharing a train compartment with her, us, and Hermione next Friday. She's a very nice person and all. We have to go now bye." 

And he was rapidly climbing the stairs, Harry in close pursuit. Escaping Mrs. Weasly's questioning they were met with those of the twins. Ron held up his hand, motioning them outside, where they could talk. Skirting the kitchen, they exited the building. Sitting on the grass, Harry pointed to George (he hoped it was George) to ask first.

"Is she still coming to Hogwarts?" 

"yes, she'll be in our train compartment"

"is she really his daughter?" Both Ron and Harry looked up at Fred's question.

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked suspiciously. Fred shrugged.

"it's common knowledge that Albus never married, therefore never had a daughter, then he shows up with a young lady, calling her his daughter, there's always been a bit of mystery about that guy, now there's even more." Harry digested this in silence. These questions were beginning to really bug him. His natural curiosity aroused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT STATION 9 ¾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, lugging his trunk and Hedwig's cage, pushed into the compartment. 

"I got that Harry" Hermione said helpfully, taking part of his trunk, between them they got the case placed comfortably in the luggage area. Ron joined them shortly, looking around for Amy. She appeared shortly, no trunk and already wearing her robes. 

"where's your luggage? Did you forget it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"nope, dad took it with him when he went earlier today to check the school" 

She sat down breathlessly. The train pulled away with a lurch. Ron, Harry, and Hermione waved to Mrs. Weasly as the train left the station. Harry felt so many questions going through his mind. 'should I ask her? Will she think I'm rude? Will she take offense?' He didn't want to risk her friendship over a silly question, but he had to know. She said she didn't seem to take offense easily, so he made up his mind.

"Amy," he asked quietly, "can I ask you a personal question?"

Sensing his serious tone, she broke off her conversations with Ron. She didn't really know what he was going to ask, but she had an idea.

"What is it?" she asked.

Harry fumbled for the words, not sure how to ask the question that he so desperately wanted to know.

"how-I mean- what. Grr! How did you become Dumbledores daughter!" 

He finally said, frustrated by his lack of cohesion. She stared at him for a long time in the stiunned silence, while Ron and Hermione looked on in silence and awe.

"I don't know how to answer that. I've kept that secret bottled up for years now. Father said only to tell people I trust, and to listen to my heart. How do I know that if I tell you, you won't tell others. Or that you'll still want to be my friends afterward?"

"you just do Amy. We're all friends here, if you don't feel like telling us, then you don't have to. But I promise to you that we will not tell a soul if you don't want us to."

"thanks Hermione, I needed to hear that. I will tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone! Not even your family. There are several types of magic. There is innate magic, that is the magic you are born with. There is Literate magic, Magic you learn, simple things. Then there are the magic of the Earth. This is a very complicated form that has been around for millenniums. None have dared to tamper with it, for the sheer force of it is mind boggling. Yet, father was bored with the kinds of Magic he knew, so, 16 years ago, he tried to control the force of the Earths Power. He failed miserably. Never had this kind of thing been attempted, so his failure was understandable. He had wanted to understand the ways the magic worked, he combined the 5 magic of earth, Life, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind in a jar, studying them. They were far to powerful for him however, and when they tried to escape, he had to use his own magic to try and stop them. Innate Magic meeting Earth's own caused a powerful magic cloud. I was an abandoned baby, lying asleep beside the cave in which Father was working in. The magic cloud drifted over me, I absorbed it, and was instantly givin power beyond even my comprehension. I have the power of Innate magic and all of the earth in me. A dangerous and powerful mixture. This was why Father didn't tell anyone about me. He waited until I could sufficiently control these powers before letting me come to Hogwarts."

"I thought that you couldn't come because of kidnapping" Ron asked, awestruck by her confession.

"that's merely a cover up story to divert suspicion. I am supposed to tell other people that my Father adopted me when he found out I was an orphan. Which is really quite close to the real truth"

"But not the true truth!"

Amy and Co. jumped with fright when Fred and George walked in. They had been listening through the door and had heard every word. Amy looked at them with fear in her eyes. 

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked.

"no! never!" George said, Shaking his head vehemently. "though I never thought I would ever meet an elemental. The last recorded one was found dead over hundreds of years ago, during the Salem Which Trials." 

Amy sighed in relief. She was quite glad that these people knew, she didn't want to keep this secret inside of her anymore. But she had so much to tell them, things that they would have trouble believing, things about her life. But how much could she tell them? She had just given away the most treasured Secret she possessed. And for one frightful second, she thought of doing a memory charm to make them forget, but soon dispelled the idea. She would tell them all her secrets, in time.

~whew! I finally finished that. Man, that took me a week to finish. I've never worked so long on any story before. If there are any mistakes then e-mail me at [Animelover911@hotmail.com][1] to alert me. Five more reviews from different people and I will begin work on the 3 rd chapter. But this time will y'all please Give me some desperately needed ideas! I have like, none left! The next chapter will start with them at Hogwarts. So People! Give me ideas! An independent author I am not! But I got gooder English then you! ^_^~

   [1]: mailto:Animelover911@hotmail.com



End file.
